


Bioluminescence

by kuroken_is_trash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, big words, this is so emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroken_is_trash/pseuds/kuroken_is_trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi is attracted to Kei's luminescence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bioluminescence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I had to do for English class where I took 42 words from the Indo-European root "leuk" and had to fit them into a story. So I made it Tsukkiyams obviously. Words are bolded and sorry for all the big ones. I didn't know most of these before either.

The boy **lights** things on fire for fun. No, not things perhaps, but people. He watches the **lightning** in the other’s eyes as they burn, **translucent** flames licking up the sides of their faces. It’s the only **link** he has to the rest of the world. When he’s not lighting people on fire, he walks in a haze, a **lynx** in the mountains, unnoticed by all. Those who did see him called him **Lucifer** , the traitor, but that was right before he burned them.

Then he met a boy who resembled the moon, **Luna** they called him. His real name was Kei, like a firefly, a name that fit him. The other boy’s name, Tadashi, meant loyalty, devotion, which in a strange way made sense for someone who was such a **lunatic** about destroying other people. Kei was **luculent** , **limned** only in the **lunar** **luster** of his **melaleuca** fragrance.

Kei resembled the **noctiluca** of the ocean, the blue sea sparkle visible at night. His bioluminescence calmed Tadashi in a way the boy wasn’t used to. Most people weren’t **luminous** at all, just dull blurs passing by. That’s what made Tadashi want to burn them. He wanted to see them burn, measure the **lux** of their conflagration. He didn’t need to set Kei on fire to revel in his **lumens**. The **luciferin** flowing through Kei’s blood **illuminated** everything in his path. This made Tadashi angry. He wanted to set the boy aflame, but he didn’t know how.

Tadashi was **sublunary** , attracted to the **luminary** body that was the other boy. Kei was **leuko** toxic, deadly to Tadashi’s dark **levin** , a **risk** he was willing to take. Kei couldn’t be measured in **leas** or in **ounces** , as he was the **lychnis** of the African plane, the **lune** that bound two circles together.

Tadashi’s **limbers** were running dry, a type of **lustrum** that had never happened to him before. The **phillumenist** inside him was beginning to lose touch. Kei’s **pellucid** light was penetrating the **mezzaluna** Tadashi used for defense, breaking down the **lucubrated** dispersion of words with his own **elucubration**.

 **Reluctantly** , Tadashi’s voice reached out to the other boy, his mind suddenly **lucid** in a way it had never been before.

“ **Elucidate** this **illustration** for me, bring light to the **lunate** darkness within me.”

The boy responded, opening his mouth in a silent scream before Tadashi’s fingers were plunged into him, up to the **lunula** of his fingernails.

The world became **lucent** to Tadashi for just a moment before the deluge of black returned.


End file.
